Cool
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: A new arrival at Fairy Tail makes a sneaky blue cat tell Sorcerer Weekly about the newest 'couple'. How will Fairy Tail react? One-shot. I'm pretty sure there has been a Nalu story like this, but I love the idea so much I decided to give it a try! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's WriterzBlock12! This is my first fanfic so it may not be the best but I hope you guys enjoy it a little bit! Also if anyone has any way I could improve my writing and what to do that would be greatly appreciated! Also, super sorry if it does get sort of sloppy! My brain has not been working because I haven't gotten the appropriate amount of coffee (which is a lot) and I had a _lot_ of math homework... yeah XD **

**Also I don't own Fairy Tail sadly or else all my ships would have happened by now! Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Cool!

Currently, a talking blue cat was munching on a rather large raw fish that everybody could assume he stole it from a blonde celestial mage. The exceed had begged Natsu to get a fish so that he could give it to the most beautiful cat he had ever laid eyes on: Carla. So he wasn't able to hang out with him. Lucy had told them not to bug her for at least an hour so that was out of the question for someone to hang out with unless he wanted books and other objects hurled toward him. Lisanna was helping Mirajane so he couldn't talk about all the guild's secrets to her. Gray was probably stripping somewhere while Juvia called after him. The worst problem was that Charle had gone on a mission with Wendy and Erza. All in all, the cat was bored.

The guild doors swung open and Happy couldn't help but hope it was Natsu or even Lucy so he could tease her about her weight. What the cat didn't know at the time was this person would be his goldmine to mischief. It was Jason, Sorcerer Weekly's publisher.

With a small eager smile, the cat spread his white wings to fly towards the new arrival. It seemed like everyone else at the guild had the same idea as they swarmed around the publisher. Jason's hair was in it's usual one blonde spike that somehow was able to stick up, yet the cat has his suspicion that he bought a lot of grease with his money. Happy didn't mind though because it reminded him of fish in a way causing his mouth to water at the mere thought of another large yummy fishy in his paws since he was almost finished with his other fish.

Mirajane was the first to speak above the wandering questions on his presence, "So Jason," She paused, her soft voice trying to hide the curiosity that surfaced out, "What brings you to Fairy Tail today? I didn't know Fairy Tail was being interviewed until at least in August."

Bouncing on the balls of his feet he spoke fast, "It was suppose to be in August, but I decided to do a surprise article on Fairy Tail. Now I know I just did one a month ago due to you guys winning the Grand Magic Games, but everyone wants to see the best mages in their element! So just act like I'm not here and go on like you would most days. That would be so cool!" His voice ended with a high pitch when he said 'cool' like always. It was slightly annoying, but it was part of who he was. Slowly everyone started to disperse leaving the blonde publisher to observe the wizards.

Happy immediately perked up at Jason's words. Perhaps he could persuade Sorcerer Weekly's to give him a fish since he needs it to be in his 'element', therefore he was helping the strange blonde. Quickly thinking of the right words to say. With new found energy, Happy landed with a light thud at Jason's feet. Before the blue feline could start his plan on getting a yummy snack, Jason seemed to already start it.

"Cool! Happy right? This is so cool! Wait. Don't you usually eat fish all the time? Don't let me stop you, I want everyone to act how they act normally," He looked at the cat expecting to see him start to eat.

The cat seemed puzzled at the idea of not eating fish just to not look normal. As fast as that thought entered his head though, he dismissed it liking the idea of getting fish better.

"I can't eat any fish right now," The mischievous cat gave a pause trying to add drama, "The only reason cause I don't have any, but maybe if you got me some I would be able to be in my 'element'," He didn't exactly know exactly know what the word element means, but when Natsu and him where reading one of Lucy's stories the word came up and he sort of got the gist of it. Sort of…

"Of course! I'll be right back to get some! This is going to be so cool!" He hurriedly packed his pen and notepad in his bag as he got ready to do just that, but it seemed the talking cay had another idea. The exceed pulled on his hair in an attempt to get his attention once more; Happy was right, his hair was greasy.

The cat let him fix his hair as the cat spoke, "Make sure to make it raw. Natsu always seems to burn it and it's so much yummier raw!"

He simply gave the strange cat a thumbs up and his signature 'cool' before sprinting out of the guild in pursuit of some fish. With a satisfied sight cat flew back to his normal seat on the bar table not even trying to keep his excitement from everyone.

Happy gave a gleeful smirk at the sudden thought of how Lucy would be devastated at not being here when Jason was here doing an article on Fairy Tail members. Though the blonde mage would probably be the one most out of their 'element'. He even remembered when Lucy had gone as far as to act like a cheerleader to get the publisher's interest. The blue exceed snickered while reminding himself to bring that moment up to Lucy one more time to see her cheeks flare with anger and embarrassment. Hopefully he wouldn't get kicked out because of that comment though.

Natsu would probably be angry at not getting a chance to see Jason again. He would yell at the crazy publisher for writing about Natsu destroying buildings. Jason's articles about Natsu only made Master Makarov and especially Lucy more upset about what the salmon haired boy did on the mission. Resulting in the dragon slayer sulking at not being aloud in the celestial mages apartment. Eyes sparkling with humor, Happy turned toward Mira, who was currently drying mugs, to tell her his ideas on his teammates.

Before the cat got a chance, Jason ran in only to stop a foot away from the exceed before bending forward with his hands on his knees panting, "Here's… ," another pant, "the fish you… wanted… cool…," it came only in a whisper as he limply gave two full bags to the exceed. The talking cat swooped down and snatched the bags with a quick 'thanks' before slamming down on the guild floors from the weight of the bags. With a silent groan the cat jumped back up with a worried Mira hovering over the bar table.

"Happy! Are you alright?" Mirajane asked with concern laced into her gentle voice. Lisanna quickly came over forgetting about her job momentarily to help her blue feline friend. With gentle hands the short white haired mage helped, trying to check for any major injuries on the cat.

Once Happy was okay, Lisanna friendly teased him, "You should really be more careful," Momentarily pausing what she was going to say next she sniffed the air. Fish? "Does anybody else smell fish?"

"Aye! There's yummy fishies in the bags!" With that he opened up the bags to find five quite large fish in each bag. "Ten whole fishies!" The cat screeched in excitement. He automatically grabbed a salmon and began his snack.

With new found energy, Jason bounced up again ready to write about the cat eating fish. After the blue exceed was almost done with the fish, he looked up to find Jason slumping on one of the bar chairs. The cat couldn't help, but to tilt his head in confusion; one moment the reporter was bouncing off the walls and the next he was… well this.

The exceed held out his paw with a full perfect salmon in it, "You okay Jason? Is it because your hair got messed up? You can have one of my yummy fishies if you want."

"It's cool Happy. I'll be fine."

"Aye!"

"It's just that there's no _real_ action here like usual!"

"Aye!"

"I mean where are all the _cool_ brawls?"

"Aye! It's probably cause Natsu isn't here! Neither is Gray; also Erza… thankfully."

The blonde spike seemed to spike up even more at Happy's words, "That's why everything isn't the same!" Jason snatched the other bag full of salmon while a wailing Happy tried to get the delicious fish back, "Don't worry, Iv'e got a plan! I'll just wait to do my _cool_ article on Fairy Tail until all the _cool_ members of Fairy Tail are all here!"

Now the cat's brain was almost over-frying from thinking of a way to get his precious fish back. Good thing he had a better idea on how to think of ideas better than Natsu, "No! Umm… There's already something juicy going on in Fairy Tail!"

This made the publisher stop in his tracks, "What?"

The cat's original smirk was now plastered on his blue face, "Well… two of Fairy Tail members got together!"

Jason's eyes grew wide with curiosity and excitement, "Really! Who! This is so _cool!_ Tell me every detail!" Sorcerer Weekly's publisher shoved the brown paper bag full of fish towards the gleeful cat, "Now you'll be super energized to tell me this story of the special two lovebirds! This is going to be so _cool!_ "

And so the sneaky little cat told the publisher his story. Not leaving out any detail and leaving a few dramatic words hanging in the air before before booming the out throughout the guild. Other times he would whisper the sentences almost acting how Natsu and him would play ninjas. Meanwhile, Mirajane was quietly pretending to dry plates, but was listening to the exceed and blonde's conversation.

The only noise that could be heard throughout the room was the scratching of a pen furiously writing on the small notepad and Happy exaggeratedly telling his tale. The few members that were at the guild were concentrating on the strange boys talking intensely, much like how the she-devil was. Everyone knew the story, except for the wizards and mages missing probably one of the most exciting days at the guild… well they would soon.

Suddenly the guild doors snapped open making Happy's voice diminish and the heads that had stared at the bar before had swung over to the mages currently standing by the Fairy Tail doors. It was Erza, Wendy, and Carla.

"Carla!" The blue feline flew to the elegant white cat and couldn't help but wrap his small paws around her furry waist and give Carla a small squeeze.

The stern exceed gave an annoyed sigh, "Tom Cat, could you _please_ let go?"

"Aye!" The heart sick cat quickly let go and then proceeded to give a short salute before seeing the scariest mage ever giving everyone a glare; Erza was mad.

The scarlet haired mage crossed her arms causing the armor to clank, "You all are very quiet?" everyone waited in silence as they worried about what she would say next. The next thing they knew, Erza was giving every member an approving nod and a slight smile that stunned every soul, "I'm proud of all you not acting so immature for once."

Happy soared over near Erza's shoulder wanting to put in his input, "Aye!" The exceed couldn't help but snicker at his lie.

"Well, that's good. Where's Natsu? It seems quiet without him," Wendy's voice carefully averted Erza's suspicions glance at the flying cat unintentionally.

"He's getting some yummy fishies for me! He'll probably be soon though!"

That's when the weird publisher sprinted towards the group, "The fabulous Titania! So _cool!_ Awe! It's Wendy and her _cool_ cat Carla! I can't wait for you all to read the new article for Fairy Tail! Happy helped me with it. I don't think I would be able to make this _cool_ article without it! I would love to stay and wait until the lovely couple arrives, biut I must be going if I want to get this cool story out now! See ya later!" And with that the publisher ran off to do just that.

The S Class Mage tried to understand his fast words before coming to a quick conclusion, "Wait! Jason! I believe Alzack and Bisca are already here!" Though it was too late, "It's too bad he couldn't hear it from there perspective. It was truly an amazing love story, at least from what I've heard."

The blue exceed gave a snicker before speaking to the strict mage, "Silly Erza! It's not Alzack and Bisca. Besides, Jason's already done one on them.."

The news brought such an overwhelming feeling for Erza that she even dismissed the insult that was thrown her way, "Who! I must know! And this time I will be at the wedding! Also, have you heard how delicious the cakes are at those magnificent events?"

"Oh, you'll know soon enough. Remember, we only have to wait one week." The cat was planning on dragging his hilarious prank as long as he could.

That was _not_ an answer the wild mage wanted, "Happy," her voice was cold; demanding, "Tell me who the lucky coup-"

The mischievous cat had flown away.

The days that followed after Jason had come to Fairy Tail had been quite… well hectic, just like how Fairy Tail should be. Erza had soon started to ask everyone in the guild if they were together, sometimes resulting in a blush and a quick shake of the head. The redhead had even asked Juvia. The water mage had of course said she belonged with Gray, but once Erza had questioned if they were in a romantic relationship Juvia had quickly walked off mumbling under her breath. Eventually, Erza had taken a idea on how to deal with her burning curiosity:bruit force. Meanwhile, Happy had somehow stayed away from Erza and even much of the other guild members, afraid of maybe spilling out his plan. All in all, it was a crazy week, and that's saying something from Fairy Tail.

Finally the article was out. Everyone was ecstatic with it… except for a celestial blonde mage. The article was all about Lucy and Natsu's adventures which were accurate except for all the romance packaged in it. The blonde couldn't believe it. Who would tell Sorcerer Weekly about what Natsu, Lucy, and - Happy. It had to be that annoying cat! He was the only one who was with them the entire time! Why did that cat have to make it seem like she and Natsu were romantically involved? She was going to strangle that cat.

Lucy had eventually decided to hide out in her apartment to hide away from pressing questions, especially from her nakama. That would end horribly. The celestial mage wondered what Natsu was thinking about all this. Maybe he hadn't read it yet hopefully since he hates doing any sort of 'looking at boring words with his eyes'. She plunged into her bed and buried herself in despair,she'd much rather stay here all day then face anyone.

The beginning of the day soon turned into the end sooner than the blonde had thought. In a rush she wrote to her mother, wanting to get down every little embarrassing detail. It made the young mage feel better somehow even though she knew her mother wasn't there to read them. With a quiet sigh, she slipped into the bed for second time that night and tried to go to sleep with cold brisk wind blowing through her room.

It was still dark out when the tired celestial mage opened her eyes to a loud thump echoing on her hardwood floors. The blonde stiffened in surprise and worry. With shaky hands she reached for her keys on her night stand hoping whoever or _whatever_ wasn't looking. Lucy was so close, only to have a loud voice make her fall out of her bed resulting in her making a thump similar to her intruder, "Hey Lucy! Didn't know you were up still!"

It was Natsu.

Jumping up she nearly shouted, yet quickly remembered how her landlady would react to that and decided to go with a harsh whisper instead, "What are you doing _here_ Natsu?"

"Well, I was gonna check on you earlier about that mission we said we were gonna do today, but everyone kept on asking about that stupid article Jason made. Next time I see that son of a -"

The pain of guilt stung hard and fast at the realization that the young blonde had completely forgotten about the mission with Natsu and Happy, "Sorry, I was just busy." Mentally the busty mage slapped herself at the idiocy of her excuse.

The pink haired dragon slayer's face flashed with confusion at her words, "Huh? It's no problem. Besides, I was busy beating up some guys who kept on asking if we were together."

"Oh yeah, the article."

"Yep! Anyways, can I crash here tonight? Happy's coming soon, he just said he had to give a fish to Charle or something' like that." His sentence drifted off trying to remember what exactly Happy had said.

In defeat, Lucy nodded her hair with a sigh, "Sure, It's not like you would have asked anyways if I hadn't woken up. But! If you guys are staying here you both have to sleep on the couch."

Now he was bouncing on the balls of his feet by his victory, "Yep!" His excitement obliterated into annoyance, "Mirajane, Erza, Levy, and Lizanna were all asking about you today. I wish you were there today."

"Me?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of a way to put his words together, "Yea, well everyone was askin questions and you're way better with words than me."

"Sorry, I'll be there tomorrow. Umm, night Natsu." This stupid article was making things awkward between them. No, that stupid cat.

"Yea, night Luce." With that the fire dragon slayer walked out the doorway to the coach leaving the door open to Lucy's bedroom.

With that, the blonde slipped into bed for the third time and already felt herself drifting to sleep. It was still cold from the open window, but she was too tiered to even get up at the moment. No, this day hasn't been perfect, but it wasn't that bad either even with the stupid article.

"Hey Luce?"

She nearly got up and started yelling at him for stopping her from sleeping, "Ya?" It was strained and clearly mad.

"I liked the article."

Yea, it wasn't a bad day at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Just wanted to say a guest told me that I had spelled Carla's name wrong and now I'm fixing it! :D Thank you so much to Fairy G for pointing that out. I have no idea why I had spelled Carla's name as Charle. XD But, now I edited it to say Carla instead of Charle thankfully. I find it very annoying for some reason when characters names are spelled wrong (have no idea why just a weird OCC thing I have XD) so now I won't be hypocrite thanks to Fairy G! Seriously can't thank you enough! :) Well... Bye!**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hia! WriterzBlock12 here! I'm making a part two of this because some of you suggested it and I actually got an idea for it. Yay! At first I wasn't planning to, but then** **well... I started writing and next thing I know I had already written five paragraphs for this. Anyways, hope you enjoy! And thank you to everyone who suggested it! :D**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail even though I wish I did! Hire Mashima does!**

* * *

Warmth flooded through me and a golden light shined down making my eyes flutter open. Still tired, I squinted at my surroundings. I saw the curtains and the window open letting the sunshine pour into my bedroom creating a beautiful natural light. Slowly, while rubbing my eyes sleepily, I sat up on my bed looking about. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my door slightly open. My mind, still foggy, raced with memories of yesterday:

Seeing the article in Sorcery Weekly when I was walking to the guild. Me automatically turning back to my apartment a blushing mess whenever I saw someone holding a copy of a Sorcery Weekly magazine right underneath their eyes. Burrowing under my bedsheets terrified of thinking what everyone was thinking in Fairy Tail-especially Natsu. Writing to my mom about the embarrassing events that had enfolded this morning and my worries about the next day. Going to sleep annoyed by a certain blue cat and getting awoken by a dragon slayer. Me, caving into letting Natsu and Happy stay the night. Then finally, there was what Natsu had said, "I liked the article."

At first, his words had instantly filled me with warmth and _happiness._ Then the feeling instantly vanished. Zapped completely. This was Natsu. He was probably just talking about some of the fight scene that Jason wrote in the article. I found it doubtful though since any fight scene that _did_ come up in the article, Jason wrote it as if Natsu and I were practically all over each other. The article was packed full with fake cheesy romantic moments of Natsu and I, but there were some that _were_ true. For instances, when Natsu would sometimes sneak into my bed at night, Natsu and Happy always breaking into my house, Natsu always being there for me, Natsu and Happy ripping out the Rainbow Sakura Tree and floating it down the river, and our first job together.

Then, there were some parts in the article that I didn't know if they were true or not. Natsu breaking down one night later on after the Grand Magic Games because of future me's death. Natsu spending hours upon hours trying to figure out what to get me for my birthday. Then before that, months before my birthday, Natsu trying to figure out _when_ my birthday is secretly before he started bugging me about it. Natsu searching practically everywhere when Mira told him I had gone on a job to take on a pack of vicious little monsters...nobody had told him the 'vicious little monsters' were just some kids I was babysitting for some gems.

Rubbing at my tired eyes yet again, I pulled the covers off sliding out of bed. I turned to my drawers pulling out some fuzzy light blue socks and then proceeding to put them on. Taking another look at the open door I regretted letting Natsu and Happy spend the night. They would probably want to go to the guild and they would _definitely_ drag me with them. The mere thought of all the questions everyone would ask if I went to the guild made my face red. Though, Natsu had to deal with it yesterday so maybe I would go on my own free will to help him with the bombarding questions that are sure to overflow still.

Walking over to the open door I walked through it to hear lawn mowers snoring. Or, I suppose, Natsu and Happy snoring 'peacefully'. Coming closer I saw Happy laying down sprawled on the blanket covering Natsu's stomach. Sometimes the blue feline would mumble something or another before returning to his meowed snoring (that I hadn't even known cats were capable of).

Then there was Natsu. His face was turned to the side pressed against the couch pillow while some drool came out of his open snoring mouth. The dragon slayer's pink wisps of hair fell over his closed eyes. Just like the annoying cat, Natsu would occasionally mumble something about fire or food. For just a moment I folded my arms crossed and leaned on the attached back of the sofa just watching the two doze off. Despite my annoyance at the cat for having something to do with the article and at Natsu for slobbering on my clean couch a small smile slipped on my face.

"Luce."

I jumped away from the couch probably wearing a guilty face before realizing he was still asleep. Cautiously, taking a step forward to where I was, I stared at Natsu yet again only instead I he was mumbling something else. _My name._

 _"_ Lu-Lucy sorry..."

The apology puzzled me more than when he had mumbled my name. I ran through my memories trying to think of what exactly he was sorry for. The time he poured hot sauce all over my new white rug maybe? At least I hope he has some sort of guilty conscious about it while he's dreaming. That rug cost me quite some jewels... It didn't seem likely though because his voice sounded pained; something I don't hear often. Without thinking, I reached my hand out towards the salmon hair falling in his face and gently pulled it back. I did this again and again repeatedly my thoughts wondering.

I would have to go to the guild. It would't be that bad.. right? I would just tell everyone that the whole article was a fake when I get to the guild (maybe after I give an extremely long discussion to an annoying cat about making up things) and have to endear a whole day of everyone teasing me about the article. At least I hope it's only for a day.

I turned my attention back to the sleeping Natsu who was now no longer mumbling anything and was wearing a carefree expression as more drool fell from his mouth. I smiled, happy that his face had gone back to peaceful features. Though, I still burned with curiosity as to _what_ he had been dreaming of. Maybe I could just ask him later, but then he would know I was just staring at him sleep- I tugged my hand away. What was I doing?

"Lucy? Why are you staring at Natsu?"

I jumped again, only this time I toppled over on the hard wood floor. Hurriedly I got back up brushing away some of my blonde hair that had gotten into my face, "Nothing!"

Happy now flew over hovering near by awake and wearing an innocent expression, "Are you sure? Cause it looked like you were being creepy again" A smirk plastered on his face as he stared at me.

I crossed my arms angrily, "I am not! Anyways, you have some explaining to do."

Confusion swept across his features, "What do you mean-" Suddenly his eyes widened in understanding and a laugh escaped him, "What! I have nooo clue what your talking about."

"Really?" My eyes narrowed.

"Aye!"

"Are you positive you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"Aye!"

"Are you sure?"

"Aye! I had nothing to do with the article!"

I swelled up with pride and accomplishment. Pointing a finger at Happy I shouted, "Ha! I never said anything about the article."

Happy's blue fur seemed to somehow grow pale and his eyes widened, "Ahh! Natsu! Lucy's going to kill me!" With that he flew around the room.

"I haven't even done anything to you yet!"

" _YET!"_

Just as I was ready to actually strangle the stupid cat a new voice spoke up, "Geesh Luce, Why are you so loud." Looking over I saw Natsu sitting up with his hair messy while putting his hands over his ears.

Anger flashed through me. I had let these two spend that night even after Happy had read lies to Jason and this is how I get treated? Stubbornly, I turned my back and walked over to the kitchen yelling over, "I am not loud!"

 **x X x**

Eventually I had forgiven Natsu and Happy after they continuously bowed and kneeled asking for forgiveness (though I really only forgave them so they would stop). I slightly felt bad for yelling at Natsu earlier since he hadn't really done anything to make me mad though at the same time he was the cause for all my problems. When the three of us had arrived at the guild I was swarmed with questions especially from Mira and Cana, but thankfully I was able to avoid them for some time. I had been swept around all day from table to table and group to group. Currently, I was seated next to Cana. One of the worst people to be seated next to right now. I suppose my days of trying to run away from Cana's pressing questions were coming to an end.

Waving her brown hair behind her face she hovered over a fresh large cup of beer (she had a barrel of alcohol beside her to refill her glass after it was empty) Cana turnedd her attention towards me with a smirk slipping on her face, "So Lucy? We have't really gotten a chance to talk today yet; have we?"

"Yeah, um I've actually got to-"

"Getting right to the point. I need all the details about what you did when Happy wasn't there." Her eyebrows raised and her smirk stretched.

Wrinkling my forehead in confusion, "Wha-What do you mean?"

Cana slapped her hand to her forehead in mock irritation, "I forgot who I was talking to! What I _mean_ is that I need the details about what you and Natsu do in that bed of yours? The article didn't put in anything about that..."

For a moment Cana's words hadn't reregistered and my mouth just hung open. Then, instantly, I felt a heat flush on my face as my mouth closed shut, "Cana!"

"You're not denying it."

"Of course we- we would ne- we didn't do anything like that! You don't really believe in that article? Do you?"

Before answering Cana took one big gulp of her drink finishing it off then went to refill it while speaking, "Well, it's not a very hard story to believe."

"Of course it is! Natsu and I are just friends!" As I said this, I felt my eyes fall on the fire dragon slayer who was in an argument about something or another with Grey.

Cana wasn't listening though. She had lifted the barrel and was now simply drinking from it. While she was distracted I slipped away toward the bar tables and took a seat on a stool.

Almost instantly, I knelt down hitting my head on the hard counter repeatedly in misery, "And to think I had thought yesterday was horrible..."

As soon as those mumbled words left my mouth something clashed with me making me fall backwards down on the hard wooden floor. The impact was awful and made practically every part in my body screech in pain. At first I tried to to sit up, but there was something heavy on top of me stopping me from my goal. Tentatively, my eyes opened blearily to be met with a pair of bright eyes and a shining face.

"Sorry Luce!" Natsu gave a sheepish smile before sitting up _still_ on top of me. For a moment I simply felt warm and wished to stay there just like this forever. Then reality slapped me in the face.

Just like before, my body seemed to be late to react. My face heated up, surly turning a bright red for everyone to see, and I felt embarrassment and anger course through me, "Na- Natsu! Ge- get get off!"

But he wasn't paying attention. Instead the idiot had turned his head yelling something to Grey on the other side of the guild, "Oh shut it Ice Princess! You wouldn't have been able to knock me down if you hadn't distracted me! That's playin' dirty!"

"It's your fault for being an idiot and falling for it!"

"Why that basta-" And with that Natsu leaped off and rushed back to fighting Grey. Having to fight the urge to not punch Natsu myself I simply gave him a lingering glare behind his back before rolling my eyes and sitting back in my seat. Maybe I was right? Maybe everyone would get over this in a week or even sooner... The very thought made a content smile spread across my face as I contemplated whether it was worth it to ask Mira for a milkshake. I suppose I could ask Lisanna if she could since she helped Mira a lot, but she was no where to be seen. Neither was Kinana?

Throughout the day people had been teasing and pestering me about the article, but sooner than I had thought, the questions and jokes slowly decreased. Loke had popped up sometime when practically the whole guild was participating in another brawl. He had automatically gotten straight to the point of dramatically telling the tales of 'betrayal' he had felt when he had read about 'our love for each other'. I had just been about ready to force Loke back when the flirtatious lion had spotted Natsu. A broad smile shined down on Loke's face and he then proceeded to drag Natsu out of the fight to give him some 'advice on ladies'. Before the annoying playboy left he had quickly shouted throughout the guild that he wanted an invitation to the wedding.

After one issue had disappeared, another one came to take it's place. Ezra, having heard the word wedding, had marched up to me and began discussing about when the date should be and how strawberry cake would be the best selection for the wedding cake. Over and over again I had tried to cut in and tell her what Jason had written was false and there was no wedding, but the sparkle in the mage's eyes made it impossible for anyone to stop her joy (Mostly in fear that that joy would turn to anger towards them). Luckily for me, someone in the guild (Elfman I believe) had accidentally thrown a slice of strawberry cake right at the back of Erza's head. That strawberry cake was her's so you can guess how that went for everyone involved in the brawl.

Levy had come up to me and tried to push for answers and Juvia had said, "Juvia cried with joy when she had read the article! Now Juvia knows Lucy is no love rival to her!" I was going to say I was never her 'love rival' in the first place, but it seemed like a waste of efforts at this point. Kinana soon turned up so at least I could have lived through this day with something sweet and Kinana hadn't asked about the article what so ever making me _very_ grateful towards her. I had slightly been avoiding Natsu through out the day if I was being completely honest to myself. I had pretended that I hadn't seen Natsu waving me over repeatedly and pretend that I was fine on money when the Natsu had raced up to me with a radiant smile and a random mission sheet with Happy flying around. Disappointed, the two had gone with their heads down with feeling awful. I felt guilty, but I didn't feel like going on a job and having everyone pointing at Natsu and I and asking about our 'love' life.

Now, I was staring at the bottom of my glass and the last bits of my milkshake melted. Pushing the glass away I turned away from the bar to the rest of the guild. It wasn't as crowded and brutal as before. People were calming down, well as much as a Fairy Tail mage can calm down. Levy was hovering over a piece of paper which I assume are ruins. Cana was chugging down her fourth barrel of the day. Natsu and Gray were giving each other death glares whenever Erza turned her back while the red head sat between them keeping the two in line. Gajeel was on the other side of the guild staring at the two imbeciles while wearing a smirk and eating some screws. Mirajane and Lisanna were still no where to be seen. I would have asked Elfman, but he had been in the brawl and he had now gone home. Despite my relief at not having Mira or even Lisanna pester me, I was worried about the two.

It was stupid though. To feel worried. Just because they hadn't turned up to the guild for one day didn't mean something horrible had happened to them. Besides, no one else seems troubled.

I crossed over to Levy while watching Gray stand up from his chair give an annoyed glance at Natsu and call the pink haired some insult before picking his clothes and walking out of the guild. Silently I wondered what sort of pity argument the two had got into. Shaking my thoughts away I gave a smile to Levy and sat by the solid script mage.

"Hey Levy~Chan!"

She looked up with a start with her orange glasses sloppily on, "Oh! Lu~Chan!"

I scooted closer and peered down on the tiny pictures Levy was reading, "So, have you figured out the meaning yet?"

"Not quite. All that I know for sure is that it's a love story," The petite girl gave a sly grin, "You know. Love has been in the air lately. You would think it would happen more towards February but-"

"Levy!"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "I told you earlier that what Jason wrote in Sorcerer Weekly was false."

Her smile grew, "I never mentioned the article! You're just making assumptions Lu," The playfulness in her voice had left and had dropped down, "Though speaking of the article, I don't think _all_ of it was fake."

"Yeah, I guess not all of it was fake. But! All the romance that Jason had shoved in there was just Happy trying to be mischievous. Uhhgg! This is all that mangy cat's fault!"

Levy ignored my insult towards the cat, "Really Lucy? What about Natsu coming to your apartment in the middle of the night and sleeping in the same bed with you? Was that false?"

"I- I no... no it wasn't false, but Happy was always with us! Besides he only comes to sleep in my bed because apparently it's the softest bed he's ever slept on. That's it."

"He could have just bought his own." Before I could answer Levy stood up and walked out of the guild with her scrolls in her arms. I wanted to say that he just hasn't thought of that yet, but even I knew that was a lame answer.

What felt like the hundredth time I played my head down on the table in annoyance. The real reason why I hated this article and the questions that followed so much was that I knew Natsu wasn't affected by them what so ever. That didn't mean I _liked_ him though. Right?

" _Cool!"_

My head snapped up to see Jason stepping inside the guild with Mira and Lisanna behind him. My stomach dropped. No no no no no no. This isn't happening!

Everyone turned their heads to stare at Sorcerer Weekly's publisher. Jason pointed his pen at his notepad and took a quick glance at everyone in the guild, "Natsu! Lucy! Fairy tail's newest and hottest couple! So _cool!_ Mirajane and Lisanna here, "He pointed at the sisters behind him, "Told me that you two are willing to do an interview for Sorcerer Weekly!"

My eyes widened in horror.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Thanks for reading! Hope you al enjoyed! I think I'm planning on doing one or two more chapters on this so just a heads up! Have a great well whatever! Cya! Oh! And how do you guys think Natsu is gonna react? XD**

 **~WriterzBlock12**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hia, WriterzBlock12 here...FINALLY! Geesh, I am soooo sorry for taking forever to upload!! Thank you to everyone for leaving comments on this! It makes writing this even more fun!_**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!_**

"Okay, first question. What was it like for both of you when you first met one another?"

"Jason, Happy was ly-"

"That Luce was weird. That still hasn't changed much though."

"Natsu!"

"Ouch! What?!"

"Cool! You two are already like a cute little old couple!"

I couldn't take this anymore. I forced down the urge to slam my head down on the table. We hadn't been here for a minute and I already was ready to sprint out of the guild, "Jason, this isn't what it seems-"

He wasn't paying attention.

"So Lucy what did you _feel_ when you saw Natsu? Tell me every detail about what was going through your mind. This is so _cool!_ " He readied his pen to scribble down my nonexistent answer.

"I don't think you understand Natsu and I are-" I tried to lay the truth on the publisher yet again, but a sweet voice cut through mine stopping any words I was going to say.

"Natsu and you had built up feelings for one another and then suddenly, out of the blue, _you_ both couldn't hold back these feeling any longer! So you both told each other your love for one another!" Mirajane cried out taking a seat beside me with Lisanna on the other.

"Uh-"

Mirajane looked over at me giving a sweet smile, "Did I mention, that Jason is willing to give a 200,000 jewels reward to you two for participating." The white haired mage blinked back innocently and when I turned my attention to my other side I saw her sister doing the same.

It was so tempting to do the interview now.

Blinking back shock I answered, "Um... I uh don't believe you did..."

I couldn't believe it! 200,000 jewels just for doing an interview! Anyways, I have always wanted to do an interwiew...just didn't see myself in this situation while doing it. No! I coudn't do this! This interview would just make everyone think Natsu and I are together even more.

 _Again_ I was going to try to make the publisher hear what I was saying, but another voice spoke before me, "So Jason, what other questions do you have for Natsu and Lucy?" Lisanna questioned with her eyebrow raised and forcing herself not to brake into a wide grin.

I shot her a glare, but she was purposefully turning to stare at Jason.

Sorcerer Weekly's writer almost jumped in his seat, his hair bouncing from side to side, "Yes! I've written them down all here! Now, I was thinking about going more so into how you _feel_ towards each other since Happy didn't really say anything about that. Plus! This is going to be so _cool_ to hear about!"

I almost broke the table right there when Jason mentioned Happy if it wasn't for having to pay for the damages. Why did that cat have to make my life a living hell sometimes?

Natsu scratched his head glancing from Jason over to me, my cheeks flushed, "How I feel about Luce?" He pointed lazily in my direction, "Thought I already did. She's weird."

"Natsu!"

Jason laughed, "No Natsu, I want to know what your heart thinks about Lucy. Also when did you start calling Lucy Luce? Is that some cute couple name you have for her?"

"No, that's just who she is. Luce."

It was such a simple answer, yet I felt my face heat up at them. The publisher on the other hand looked disapointed. Maybe now he'll understand we aren't a couple. I don't understand why people would think that in the first place. Natsu and I are just friends. Just as simple as Natsu's answer.

"I see..." Jason nodded lightly as he scribbled down words on his notepad. I glanced at the paper, hoping to not see any dangerous words that would set off Magnolia into believing this story more. Sadly, he was hovering over the paper so much I wasn't able to see a hint of what he was writing.

All of us were silent waiting until Jason popped his head up from his hunched position looking as if he had just come from the sun, " _Cool!_ Now let's ask some questions for Lucy!"

I cursed myself for not speaking while he was taking notes. That would have been my chance. Now it was time for plan B, "Uh Jason, I've acually got something really important to go do...Maybe we can do the interview tomorrow?"

Before anyone could say anything I stood up out of my seat. I was just about to bolt for the guild doors when Mirajane interrogated me, "What's that Lucy?"

Lisanna joined in, "Yeah, what do you have to do? I mean you have always wanted to do an interview for Sorcerer Weekly, right? What could be more important than that?" She smiled happily alongside her sister. Who knew Lisanna could be as evil as her sister?

"Oh yeah, that's right Luce." Natsu recalled sluggishly. I wish I never told anyone how much I wanted to be in Sorcerer Weekly...

Defeat was hanging above my shoulder ready to slam down on me until hope came rushing full force at me. This was my only chance, "Natsu, why do you want to do this interview...?" I completly ignored Lisanna's question from before.

He looked confused as if I should already know this, "Uh, I just felt like doing it with you," What...? That wasn't what I had been expecting...

His eyes turned dark, "Also I've gotta tell this guy to stop making stupid stories about me," He jerked his thumb towards where Jason was then Natsu turned his head towards him and shouted, "Stop talking about me burning down buildings!"

"But, it's so _cool!"_

Lisanna struggled not to laugh, "Well, that is what you do Natsu..."

"He doesn't have to go writing about it! Gramps gets pissed whenever he sees it!" And with that Natsu was fired up giving me a chance to slip away while everyone tried to pursuade him not to punch the pubisher's face, well all except Gajeel who was saying something about wanting to punch the idiot too.

As quiet as possible I slipped through the guild doors. Luckily, no one spotted my escape. I was victorios, but in the back of my mind I was guilty for leaving Natsu yet again to be bombarded by questions.

 ** _Maybe not the best chapter, but hey! At least I finally updated! The story I'll probably update next will be A Burning Friendship (since I've just started it I've been in that 'honeymoon' stage lol) and then it will be How the_** **_Sun Loved the Moon! Thank you everyone for reading and sorry again it took me so long to update this!!_**


End file.
